disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dengoso
Scotty Mattraw (original) Delorges Caminha |designer = Albert Hurter |personalidade = Tímido; nervoso |aparência = Barba longa; colete laranja; calças marrons; chapéu azul; cílios longos; buchechas rosadas. |ocupação = Mineiro |aliança = Bem |casa = Casa dos Sete Anões |amigos = Mestre, Zangado, Feliz, Soneca, Atchim, Dunga e Branca de Neve |inimigos = Rainha Má |citação = "Ai, que vergonha!" }} Dengoso (Bashful no original) é um dos sete anões de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Fiel ao seu nome, ele é extremamente tímido, especialmente na frente de Branca de Neve. Sua tendência a se envergonhar, colocar sua cabeça na sua barba, parece enfurecer Zangado. Ele foi dublado por Scotty Mattraw. Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões A Mina Dengoso é introduzido pela primeira vez, com seus seis companheiros, na Mina dos Anões. Ele, Feliz, Atchim e Zangado cavam os diamantes dos túneis. Os diamantes são pegos por Soneca para Mestre, que descarta os diamantes sem valor, os quais Dunga varre. Mestre é o primeiro a ouvir o alarme e alerta os outros anões que está hora de irem para casa. Dengoso anda atrás de Feliz, enquanto os anões cantam Eu Vou. Descobrindo Branca de Neve Quando os sete anões chegam em casa, pensam que um monstro passou a residir lá. Eles se infiltram na casa e procuram na sala. A certa altura, Dunga e Feliz veem algo cozinhando no fogo. Os anões notam que a casa foi limpa. Dengoso fica desapontado ao descobrir que o açúcar foi lavado de sua taça, mas tem o prazer de encontrar flores, que as mostra ao Atchim, causando-lhe a espirrar. Eles decidem que o que está na casa está no quarto, e Mestre diz que um deles deverá subir para trazer seja lá quem for para fora da casa. Dunga é escolhido, e Mestre, dá uma vela a Dunga. Dunga está tão apavorado ao entrar no quarto que, quando ele ouve um barulho vindo da cama, ele grita e corre para baixo. Os outros anões acham que ele é o monstro e saem correndo, fechando a porta. Dunga cai na cozinha e sai da casa coberto de potes e panelas. Quando os outros anões o veem, eles ainda pensam que ele é o monstro, e começam a bater nele. Quando eles percebem que é Dunga, os anões decidem que eles devem se livrar do monstro de uma vez por todas, e entrar no quarto. Eles estão prestes a atacar o que está a dormir em suas camas quando eles percebem que é uma princesa, (m)|Branca de Neve]]. Zangado começa a reclamar, e Mestre tenta cala-lo, mas Branca de Neve é acordada. Ela consegue advinhar o nome de cada anão, pelos nomes nas cama, identificando Dengoso por quarto. Na Casa Finalmente, foi acordado que Branca de Neve, se ela limpar e cozinhar para os anões, ela poderá ficar com eles. Ela prepara uma sopa, mas exige que se lavem. Os anões relutam, mas marcham para fora. Aqui, os anões, liderados por Mestre, lavam-se, enquanto cantam A Canção de Lavação dos Anões. Zangado recusa-se a se lavar, mas os outros anões, liderados por Mestre, conseguem arrastá-lo para a água e lavá-lo completamente. Mais tarde, depois da ceia, os Sete Anões divertem Branca de Neve com A Tirolesa dos Anões; para começar, Feliz canta um verso para Branca de Neve e parece começar a cantar à tirolesa. Depois que terminam a canção, os anões ouvem Branca de Neve cantando O Meu Eterno Amor, que envia todos os anões, exceto Zangado, a um estado de sonho. Mestre declara que Branca de Neve vai dormir no quarto, e os anões irão dormir embaixo. Dengoso, porém, dorme no sofá. O Final Na manhã seguinte, enquanto cada anão sai, ele é beijado por Branca de Neve. Enquanto os anões vão para a mina, a Rainha, como a Bruxa, vai para a casa dos anões, sabendo que só Branca de Neve vai estar em casa. Após a sua chegada à casa, os animais sentem o perigo e, depois de tentarem espantá-la, correm para a mina para buscar os anões. Quando eles descobrem que a Rainha tinha encontrado Branca de Neve, os anões correm para casa para descobrir que a Bruxa conseguiu envenenar a princesa e está prestes a sair. Os anões, liderados por Zangado, caçam a Bruxa até uma montanha, e ela chega a um precipício. Ela tenta esmagar os anões com uma pedra, mas um relâmpago faz com que ela caia do precipício e seja esmagada pela própria rocha. Os sete anões choram a morte de Branca de Neve; Zangado tenta segurar no início, mas acabou chorando. Os anões a encontram tão bonita, mesmo na morte, que eles constroem um esquife de vidro e a colocam lá dentro. Os anões colocam flores em volta do caixão, mas apenas Zangado coloca o buquê nos braços da princesa. O Príncipe chega, e os anões se afastam para que ele possa se apoximar de Branca de Neve. Ele a beija, quebrando o feitiço do Sono da Morte, e os anões comemoram. Antes de Branca de Neve ir com o Príncipe, ela beija cada anão na testa (Dengoso foi o primeiro). Parques Disney thumb|240px|Dengoso nos Parques Disney. Dengoso é um personagem importante dos parques Disney no Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Ele e os outros anões andam por um longo caminho, chegando até o carro alegórico da Branca de Neve. Ele e os outros anões também aparecem em Snow White's Scary Adventures, cantando A Tirolesa dos Anões. Séries Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep [[Arquivo:Dengoso_KH.jpg|thumb|left|Dengoso em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.]] Os anões aparecem em seu mundo, o Dwarf Woodlands, vivendo uma vida pacífica em sua casa em uma clareira na floresta. Enquanto trabalhavam nas minas, nas proximidades, encontram Ventus e o confunde com um ladrão de joias. Todos os anões, exceto Dunga, tentam expulsá-lo, mas Ven leva a melhor e consegue obter informações sobre onde procurar seu amigo Terra, embora eles ainda estão hesitantes em confiar nele. Os anões voltam para sua casa para encontrar Branca de Neve, sabendo como ela conheceu Terra e como foi atacada por Unverseds. Os anões concluem que Terra controlava os monstros, mas Ven insiste em que Terra não faria uma coisa dessas. Mais tarde, Branca de Neve cai num sono profundo depois de dar uma mordida na Maçã Envenenada da Rainha, e os anões a colocam em um esquife de vidro para lamentar sua partida. No entanto, graças à contribuição de Aqua e do Príncipe, Branca de Neve desperta, e os anões comemoram. Kingdom Hearts Os anões só aparecem em um pódio de vidro com Branca de Neve em Awakening. Ao contrário dos servos do Fera, eles são retratados acordados, ou seja, Dwarf Woodlands não foi devorada pelos Heartless, ou que os anões foram capazes de obter a segurança antes. en:Bashful es:Tímido fr:timide Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Anões Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Participações de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Personagens alemãs Categoria:Personagens de Os 7A Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Personagens de Mickey Mouse (série de TV) Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Humanos